Harry Potter and the Maid of Time
by SpriteBlazer
Summary: When an kappa experiment goes wrong, Sakuya and Lily's souls became one and Sakuya forced to forget. Now after remembering she will take the wizarding world by storm.
1. Chapter 1 Scarlet Devil Deal

CH.1 Scarlet Devil Deal.

Incidents come in many forms. Some are small and are resolved quickly and easily. Others sometimes need the powers at be to stop it and then there are those that cascade out of control that nothing and nobody can stop it.

A clear spring evening reflects upon a wide and deep lake that borders a ridge where a large mansion of red and brown brick build sits apon as if to watch over it. The vintage european style mansion resonates with the surrounding peace of the area at this time as the sounds of birds and waves bushing up along the cliff. A small figure in a blueish green dress with blue hair in pigtails that sits under a green hat steps out of the water noiselessly on to a dirt and sandy beach. Pulling the huge blue backpack on to her shoulders easily the young girl starts walking up the dirt path that heads up to mansion. As she gets nearer the blue haired girl hears a slight sound of snoring coming from the gate to the mansion. The girl grins as she steps up to a red haired women dressed in a green oriental fighting dress and a matching colored hat with a golden star set in it's center.

"Meling-sana, you are going to get in trouble by sleeping on the job again" the blue haired girl says in a joking way as the women opens one eye to see whom it is.

"Ah! Nitori-chan! Here for the monthly drop off?" The red haired women named Meiling says with a grin as the smaller girl named Nitori puffs her cheeks out in a pout.

"Don't call me Nitori-chan." Nitori says through her pout and crosses her arms.

"I'm just joking! Just jokin." Meiling says as she pats Nitori's shoulder.

"Maybe I should just go then, leaving you without your mistress her product and tell her you are to blame."

"No!" Meiling yells as she quickly gets on her arms and legs and bows to her repeatedly. "Please don't tell Mistress Remilia, Nitori-sama! I beg of you."

Nitori grins a little as Meiling continues to bow a few more times before she stops her. "OK ok, Meiling, I won't do that." She reinsures Meiling as she helps her up from the ground. "Now, lead me to Scarlet-sama please?"

"But of course, follow me." Meiling says as she brushes herself off and leads Nitori into the mansion. The two of them walk down the elegantly decorated candle lit hallways, dodging fairy and hobgoblin maids alike as they head toward to find Remilia. After ten minuets of walking the duo arrive at the door to the main drawing room and Meiling knocks on it before speaking. "Mistress, Nitori-sama is here to see you."

"Bring her in" an elegant voice that the two of them knew to be Remilia Scarlet, the Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

The door opens slightly as Meiling goes to open it and cashes her to push it open all the way, revealing a brightly lit room with bookcases filled with books of different colors and sizes in them. A circle top window closed shut with heavy blood colored drapes that shutout all the setting un's light rests between a gap in the bookcases. Right under the window sits a large mahogany table where a young woman in a light pink dress with red accents with purple hair covered by a matching pink hat and bat like wing sits with a tea cup in hand facing them as they enter. The door closes behind them revealing a young human maid in dark blue traditional maid attire with silver hair and purple grayish eyes. In one hand she holds a small ornate silver stopwatch and the other a pair of silver knifes dangling between her fingers just to be at the ready.

"Thank you Meiling, that will be all. Please return to your post." The Missress of the Mansion says to desmiss her gate guard.

"Yes my lady, thank you." Meiling quickly replies before retreating out of the room which the silver haired maid opens for her and closes it as she heads away.

"Welcome back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion Nitori-sama. I hope your trip here was a pleasant one." Remilia welcomes Nitori as she puts her tea cup onto a small plate. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, thank you Remilia-sama. My trip was good, thank you for asking." Nitori says with a small bow.

"Sakuya. A cup of tea for our guest." Remilia commands the maid by the door.

"With a slice of cucumber if you don't mind me imposing here." Nitori quickly says before Sakuya the maid goes to open the door.

"Not a problem. Miss Kappa." The maid replies as she heads out the door and out of sight. A second later she returns with a tea cup on a silver platter in one hand with a slice of cucumber on it's edge like a slice of lemon would be and a small plate with a half of an uncut cucumber with more slices places elegantly for the eye to enjoy.

"Here you are miss. I brought you the rest of the cucumber for your enjoyment." Sakuya says as she sits the tea cup onto an awaiting tea saucer and sits the plate down in front of Nitori before retreating to Remilia's side.

"Thank you Sakuya-san! You always spoil me." Nitori says with stars in her eyes as she stares at the plate in wonder. She quickly takes the cucumber slice and squeeze it like a lemon into her tea.

Remilia smiles as the kappa eats the now squeezed cucumber slice with gusto before speaking again. "Now to business I suppose. You have our supply of your special sunscreen you have made for us?" she asks Nitori as the kappa girl takes a drink of tea.

"Of course." Nitori replies as she sets down her drink and opens her backpack which she had sat beside her when she took her seat. She pulls out a few tubes with her picture on it doing a vicotry pose with the writing ultimate sunscreen Vampire edition written in large maleness text with it's English text written below. "I been trying to make it last longer by changing the ingredients but it either it makes it unusable or it explodes" she says with a nervous giggle. "if I could make it so it didn't expire in a month's time I wouldn't have to come every month. Ah! But it's not like I don't like coming here it's just that-"

Remilia giggles a bit which makes Nitori stop. "It's fine, I understand." She waves her hand to emphasis it to be forgotten. "The usual price I assume?"

"Ahh w-we can make it a bit cheaper this time." Nitori replies slightly nervously then takes a couple bites of the cucumber. "I want to thank you, Remilia-sama. You are one of my few customers outside of youkai mountain and I only have few customers there. Thank you very much." She says with a bow.

"You are very much welcome, Nitori. Your products are of the best quality and to be honest you are the only kappa that I trust to make this." Remilia complements Nitori as she pats the table next to the sunscreen.

"Thank you once again. For that, I would like you to try an new invention I recently made." Nitori says with a big smile as she goes to open her bag up. "if you don't mind me setting up here of course. I'll just need to borrow a chair."

Remilia looks at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Sure, why not. This sounds interesting." She agrees which makes Nitori smile.

Nitori smiles as she leaps up and picks up the chair she was using and sits in back down in the middle of the room. "This invention is called a Life in one day machine." The little kappa says as she starts pulling out the device from her oversized backpack.

"The Life in one day machine?" Remilia inquiriers curiosity.

"Yes! What it does is it links your mind and soul to a newborn in the outside world and let's you live a full life there while only taking 24 hours or so on this side." Nitori explains.

"Your soul? Is that safe?"

"Of course. It's been tested several times on me and my fellow kappas. I made sure that everything is protected so no damage comes to the user." The kappa girl says with reinsurance as she fits the pieces together.

"Really? And you are sure it goes to the outside world?" Remilia asks with interest.

"Yes. Everything was really futuristic when I first tried it and we even had Yukari confirm it, though she wasn't too thrilled about it." Nitori confirms.

"And why does she not approve of it?"

"Something about a risk to revealing us to the outside world but I put in a safety measure since then to make sure when we are in another body that we can't remember our normal life till we come back."

"Very thoughtful, isn't it Sakuya." Remilia asks her maid.

"Yes it is. But I wonder if it safe to the mind. From what it sounds like you live there live from beginning to end. That can't be healthy to experience death." Sakuya says skeptically as she watches Nitori strap a box to the back of the chair that has a huge wired supported helmet that looks to cover the whole head except the nose and mouth.

"Yes, the first version did have that problem but I have fixed that in version 2. This one is version 5.2. It really is safe, I assure you." Nitori replies with great confidence as she attaches a power supply to the device.

"If you say so." Sakuya says quietly.

"Think of it like an vacation for your body while you are in it. Let's your body truly relax as you enjoy your new life." She smiles as a hum of power runs through the device. "It is ready now."

"So it is. Sakuya. Sit in that chair" Remilia commands Sakuya.

"Wha-what?" Sakuya says in a confused surprise.

"I feel you should have a small vacation side you not only valiantly fought the shrine maiden and the thieving witch but also helped bring back spring so we could nicely watch the trees bloom in time." Remilia says as she puts a hand on Sakuya's shoulder.

"I- guess that would be nice but I do worry about the mansion. What if-" Sakuya begins to say before Remilia puts a finger to her lips to stop her.

"The mansion will be fine for one day. I'll have Meiling Cook us something simple with your instructions and I'll ask Patchouli if I can borrow Koakuma for any major messes that may happen. OK?" Remilia reinsures as she leads Sakuya to the chair. " I'll be in here with you reading just in case."

"Yes milady. If you so wish." Sakuya says as she sits down into the chair carefully as Nitori moves the helmet out of the way for her.

"Now, just relax. I'll be here to monitor everything from this end." Nitori says as she puts the helmet onto Sakuya's head, plunging Sakuya into complete silent darkness.

* * *

Thak you for checking out my new story. I got this idea from another story here named Son of Time by Kithrin. Please goes check it out as it was Kithrin who gave me permission to use the same concept for the story. Also thanks to my beta reader Aurelia whom isn't on this site but has been a big help in the pre work of this story. Also to those who know my other story The Phoenix of Alchemy I will be working on after I get a bit done on this story. I got a tablet so I can write all I want now. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of Lily(Sakuya)Evans

**Pease read** : this chapter is set in Second person format so you the reader will be seeing through the eyes of the character. If you do not like this style of writing, please bare with me for this and the next two chapters. With this said, please enjoy.

* * *

Ch.2 The start of Lily (Sakuya) Evans

Darkness and warmth. It is all you feel as your mind starts to awaken. It isn't much but it feels safe and comfortable. There isn't much room but it is your whole world and that it is good. Then, all to soon your world begins to in close onto you. You needs to get out, everything in you is telling you to escape, but to where? As your world presses in closer and closer, you discover a way out near the bottom of your world and you turn as quickly as you can to get your head toward the hole only to find out it is too small for it. Almost desperately you pushe and pushe your head to the only exit you knows of and to you infinite surprise it opens little by little for you as what remains of your world collapses onto itself and you. After to what feels to be forever in the hole to somewhere else, a brightness shines though as you are pulled into the unknown. A shiver shakes you little body fells the coldness of this unknown realm which causes you to let out a sharp and startling noise.

"Whaaaaaaaa!"

A garble noise comes from whatever is now holding you as a sharp pain comes from your midsection, making you make more noise as you wiggle around before a weird feeling of flowing engulfs you before you are encased in a soft but somewhat pokey thing. Then a shift in whatever was holding you brings you to rest as you struggles against your new binding before you feels the warmth and weirdly calming noise emanating from above you which makes you feel calm and finally get a little bit comfortable.

And on this day, onto the world, Lily Evans was born.

* * *

A few years later You find yourself in the living room playing with your sister Petunia when your belly starts to rumble with hunger and you look up to a jar with cookies in it that rests high up on a counter. You look to your sister and points up at the jar.

"Cookie!" You spouts out loudly, expecting your sister to get it.

"No, too high." Petunia says with a longing frown as she looks like she wants some too.  
You frowns and look at your other side to a partly see through little girl with silver hair and in a maid outfit look back at her. You point to the cookie jar and then stare at it with all your might. The see-through girl smiles and gets up and heads over into the kitchen and quietly jumps up onto the counter and picks up the jar. She shakily holds onto it as she brings it down to the two of you. The girl sets it in front of you and Petunia and then goes back to where she was sitting before you asked her to get the cookie jar. Smiling, you open the jar and grabs a cookie from the jar, then looks over at Petunia who was looking at you with her eyes open wide. Petunia nervously takes a cookie as well and the two of you eat on them as mom walks into the room.

"Lily! Petunia! How did you get that? Which one of you got it." Mom asks as she takes the cookie jar from the two girls.

"Lily did!" Petunia says with a finger pointed at you. You frown and shake your head in protest.

"No. Sakra did. She did" you say and point at your see through friend who smiles at you.

"Sakra? Who's that?" mom asks as she sits the cookie jar on the table.

"Sakra is over there." You say point even harder as your mom looks over to where you are pointing.  
"Now Lily. Don't go blaming your imaginary friend." Mom says as she picks you up. "For lying about you won't be getting dessert tonight."

As Mom carries you to your bedroom, you pout about no dessert and watch as 'Sakra' follows behind mom. She lays you on your bed and heads out as 'Sakra' walks in past her. As your friend looks at you with a confused expression on her face, you wonder if Mom or Petunia can see her.

* * *

Years past since then and you have notice since then that Sakuya can do some weird things if you ask of her to do and also you can too. You are out at the park playing with your older sister on the swings. You grin as you swing higher and higher.  
"I'm going to do it." You say out loud as you ready yourself to jump.

"Lily. Don't do it!" your sister warns you as she swings backwards from you as you head forward. You smile bigger as you see your imaginary friend smile and gives you a thumbs up as a sign to go ahead as you get to the highest point. You let go and fly out and away from the swings, going through the air like you was flying and landing farther than anyone else has before. You know because you watched some of the neighborhood boys trying to go as far as they could and non of them ever came close as you have. As you land gently on your feet Petunia yells at you.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" your sister scolds you as she gets off the swing and puts her hands on her hips.

"But I'm fine" you say as you giggle from the fun from your flight. You spot a flower which had fallen and smiles. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." You call over to your sister as you pick it up. After a moment as she looks around, she walks over toward you. You put up your hand out, palm upwards with the flower on your palm and you will it to open and close it's petals.

"Stop it" Petunia screams with an scared and ugly look to her which makes me stop.  
"It's not hurting you" you say as you close up your hand and drop the flower back to the ground.

"It's not right." Petunia says as she watches the flower fall before turning her eyes back to you. "How do you do it?" she adds with a hopeful tone of wanting to learn how to herself.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" a voice startles you that emanate from the bushes. As you turn to face the boy, Petunia had moved back to the swings. The boy in question is sallow, a bit small for his age, has dirty hair and is skinny. He wares a large coat even though it is nice out. He glances at your sister before turning back to you.

"I know what you are." He says with a whisper. You almost tilt your head in confusion at this.

"What do you mean?" you ask curiously.

"You're-" he pauses, "you're a witch." He finishes in a whisper to you.

You frown and get upset. Calling you a witch, how can he be so mean. "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" you half yell at the boy and turn to head toward your sister with your nose in the air. You get to the swings when you hear him call after you. You turn to face him as he half jogs to the two of you, looking like a large bat while he does. Sakuya, while holding what look to be silver butter knifes, smirks at your description of him. You worry a little about this with the knifes, you know she can do stuff that affects the world outside your imagination.

"You are." The boy says to you two. "You are a witch. I've been watchingyou for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard" he explains as quickly as he can before a notice of a cold laugh comes from Petunia.

"Wizard!" she shrieks out with a frown. "I know who you are, You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river" she says to you in hope you will dislike the area she was talking about. You knew the area as mom and dad always avoid the area on the way to the store but you have only seen the street sign and not the actual place. "Why have you been spying on us?" Petunia goes in in accusation.

"Haven't been spying." He says as she shifts a it uncomfortably in the sun. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyways, you're a Muggle." He finishes spitefully at Petunia. You don't understand what that word means but both you and your sister know it is something of an insult.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" your sister says shrilly as she grabs your arm and pulls you away. You glare back at the Snape boy as he did just insult your sister but a apart of you says he might be right. Maybe he knows something more on what you can do.

"What if he is right Tuney?" you ask your sister later that night after going to bed. You look at her to see what she thinks.

"He's lying to you, Lily. He just wanted to make fun of you." She says in an half unsure voice. "Go to sleep." She adds as she turns away from you in her bed. You frown at this and stare up at the ceiling. He knows something, you just know it. You decide to talk with him next time you see him as you fall asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading ch.2 and I do know the device that Nitori is a lot like the game Morty plays in Rick and Morty episode Mortynight Run. I relised it halfway through writing ch.1 also I want to say I'm sorry for the amount of You's and Your's in this and up coming chapters. I will work on this but the whole second person style is half a challenge on myself and half experiment to see what I can do with it. It will only be around for the next two chapters, I promise. Thank you. Please review if you feel inclined. I love your feedback, especially for this second person style.


	3. Chapter 3 Butterflies

Thank you for your patience in the wait for this chapter. I resently have had a case of writer's block as real life and MtG's Hour of Devastation messed with my will to write the next chapter. Since this block feels to want to keep going, I figure I'll post this early to my schedule and see what this does. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Ch.3 Butterflies.**

"Interesting, very interesting" Nitori says as she watches a screen on the back of the device in which Sakuya was using. It had been 3 and a half hours since they started this experiment and Nitori was giggly looking over the data from the device.

"Does it say what she is doing?" Remilia asks as she sips some tea and puts her book about a group called the Gatewatch take down a Eldridge monster of epic prepositions with a help of a newly oath'd member whom could control zombies, down and looks over at the Kappa girl in curiosity.

"Well, yes but it can't be read right now. It's all coded right now and it won't make since till the whole story is complete. " Nitori replies to her host. "Though it is very interesting. This is the first time the device is being used on a human." She adds as she looks back at the screen of numbers and symbols.

"That's to bad. I'm curious on what kind of life she is living right now." Remilia sigh's as she looks at the peace smile her maid was making. She picks up a bell and calls for her temporary maid. "Koakuma, more tea please and return this book. I would like the next one please. I think it is called Keladesh."

"Yes ma'am, right away" the red haired demon named Koakuma says as she takes the book from Remilia and hurries off to do so. A few mins later she returns with tea and book in hand. As she hurries to give the lady of the house her book and drink, she accidentally bumps the device, jarring it a bit.

"H-hey! Watch it! You could damage it if you pour anything on it!" Nitori rages at Koakuma before looking the device over for anything that might be wrong.

"I'm sorry! So sorry." Koakuma replies nervously as she steadies herself and the things she is carrying. She quickly heads to the table where Remilia looks at her disappointing.

"Be careful around machines Koakuma. I have heard they can be quiet fragile. " Remilia reprehends Koakuma as she takes the tea and book from her.

"Phew. Looks like everything is still connected." Nitori I let's out in a breath of relief and turns to face them. "Yea, it is sorta delicate. But it's tough enough to stand a small bump. Sorry for yelling at you."

"Not a problem. Don't worry about it." Koakuma says quietly as she looks down at her feet.  
Meanwhile as they start to talk, a line of irregular text passes by on the screen quickly.

* * *

You wake inside a white void. You look around and only see white and silver like water that you stand in. Looking around, you see yourself starring back.

"This is weird." You say to yourself before feeling like someone is behind you. You quickly turn around and find Sakuya, fully visible and not see through like you are accustom to. "Sakuya?" you say aloud in surprise.

Sakuya nods and opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. That was normal, even in your dreams she never did speak. You couldn't even touch her like something was blocking you from doing so. You feel as if you are being pulled to her. Your desire to touch her and speak with her overwhelms you and you start to step toward her. She mirrors you and walks forward too. Closer and closer you get to her. You expect a glass wall or something to pop up any second. Then the two of you touch fingers and everything warps around you. Colors, names, sounds surround you in blinding spread and volume. Mansion, scarlet, mist, Red-White, Devil, Must Keep Out!, Lake!, Maid!, Knifes!, Younger Misstess! MEILING!, MARISA!, REMILIA!

You shoot up in your bed screaming out loud, a racking pain flares throughout your head. An ungodly snapping sound is heard and you fall backwards onto your pillow and everything goes dark again.

You are reawaken by Petunia and mother feeling clueless.

"Are you OK?" your mother asks as you start to register words.

"What? Hmm yea. I'm fine" you reply sleepily.

"Are you sure sweety? Your sister said you sat up in bed screaming before falling back into bed and passing out." Your mom says as she puts a hand on your for head to check if you are warm.

"I did? I don't remember that." You reply as you awaken a bit more. Your mom makes a face when you don't feel too warm.

"Hmm, you don't feel like you might be sick. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" mom asks with concern.

You consider it for a moment but shake your head. "I got Tuney to watch out for me." You say with a sleepy smile.

"Ok then, if you change your mind just come on down to our bedroom, OK?" mom says as she tucks you in. Your mom leaves the room and you see your dad in the hallway right before he closes the door.

"This has to be that Snape boy fault." You hear Petunia say a few mins later after she got back into bed. You frown slightly as she turns to face away from you as sleep tries to take you back to dreamland. One thing you notice as you slip into unconscious is the chair you leave ajar for Sakuya is empty.

The next morning you are shaken awake by Petunia.

"Get up, you are going to miss breakfast if you don't get up." She says as she see's your eyes open slowly. She starts to the cabinet to get dressed for breakfast as you sit up groggy in your bed.

"Do you know what mom is making for breakfast?" You ask Petunia as you pull away your blankets and turn to get out of bed.

"Mom said something about crumpets today" Petunia says as she pulls a dress and then combs her hair.

You feel excited for crumpets as you quickly get out of bed to get ready for breakfast. Mom only makes crumpets for special occasions. You wonder what the occasion is as you pull on your own breakfast dress, which makes you remember last night. You try to think on the nightmare but it keeps coming up as a blank. Shaking your head of it as you finish combing your hair and follow after Petunia to breakfast.

A few weeks later you head out to play at the park while mom and Petunia when to get more groceries. You hurry over to the thicket of trees where you first found Snape alone. You when and met with him the day after you had the nightmare you can't seem to remember. He was a bit beaten up on that day and your concern for how he was hurt overcame the upset of insulting Petunia from that day before. As you slide through the small gap between the trees, finding Severus Snape sitting on his coat waiting for you. You sit down beside him and begin to ask him about magic.

"and the ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters" Snape says as he turns to face you and crosses his legs. You mimic this action.

"But I have done magic outside school!" you say in worry.

"We're all right. We haven't got wand's yet. They let you off when you're a kid and can't help it. But once you are eleven. " Snapes pauses to nod in importance. " and they start traineyou, then you've got to go careful"

As Snape finishes what he was he was saying you pick up a fallen twig and twirl it between your fingers in silence before taking it to your hand and mimicking what you think a wand would do, imaging sparks or spells coming from it. You then drop the twig and lean in closer toward Snape.

"It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?" you ask him as you lay out your worries and fears that everything you have experience before this was all just imagination and pretend.

"It's real for us." Snape answers and then adds " Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" you ask as you see he believes it to be true.

"Definitely" he says and strike an oddly impressive figure that looks brimful of confidence.

And will it really come by owl?" you ask the boy hopefully.

"Normally, but you're muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents." Snape explains to you.

"Does it make a difference, being muggle-born?" you ask in a bit of a worry.

"No. It doesn't make any difference." He answers after a moment.

"Good." You reply and lay onto the ground to watch the canopy as a relaxing feeling releases from the worry. Snape keeps talking a bit but it fades away into a silence.

"How are things at your house" you ask Snape after a bit.

"Fine," he replies.

"They're not arguing any more?"

"Oh, yes, they're arguing, but it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything, much."

"Severus?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the Dementors again."

"What d'you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside school-" you go to say but Snape waves his hand and stops you.

"They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're to-" he let's his voice fade as you stare at him, his face becoming a bit red as she shreads some leaves. You go to say something but a noise startles you and Snape and you look over at a tree to find Petunia hiding behind it.

"Tuney!" you say with surprise and welcoming in your voice.

Snape jumps to his feet and points at Petunia. "Who's spying now? What d'you want?" he shouts at her, making you frown a little. Petunia looks shocked and breathless but regains herself and points at Snapes chest.

"What is that you're wearing anyways? Your mum's blouse?" she insults him. You wish they wouldn't fight just as a loud snap is heard and a branch falls from above Petunia and hits her on the shoulder.

"Tuney!" you yell in concern but by this time she is running away. You turn toward Snape and see his angered look. "Did you make that happen?"

"No" he declares but he looks sort of scared. You don't believe him.

"You did." You say while backing away from him. "You did! You hurt her!"

"No – no I didn't" he tries to convince you but you don't believe him more. You glare at him and then run off to find Petunia. This might have been an accident but you feel way to angry to entertain that thought. You feel like throwing knifes at him. Pausing half way on the way home in wonder where that idea came from.

A few weeks later, your letter arrived and shocked your parents and upset Petunia a bit. You know that she wanted Severus to be lying about it all. You forgave him a few days after the accident as he quickly explained it was called accidental magic and he took responsibility for said accident to you.

But that was yesterday when you got your letter and you quicken your spent to keep up with a tall, stern looking woman named Professor Mirnerva McGonagall as the two of you pass through a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. As you do, two main thoughts pass through your head. Your lament that Petunia made such a fuss about wanting to go to Hogwarts as well that your parents had to keep her home. You promised them you will take them next time. The other thought is that you feel like cleaning this place, which is just weird as this is the first time you been here. Right?

"Hello there Mirnerva. We got some fresh Sherperds pie ready." The barkeeper says to your soon to be professor.

"Thank you Tom, but not right now. I'm here on Hogwarts business." She replies while motions toward you. You give the Tom the barkeep a nervous smile.

"Ah. I see. You'll be wanting the way to Diagon Alley then?" Tom asks as he grabs a glass to wipe down.

"Yes please." Mirnerva replies crisply.

"Right through the back." Tom says more to you than to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Tom." McGonagall says as she waves a hand at you to follow her. You keep close to her as the two of you go into the back courtyard with walls around it and dustbin there. You look up confusingly at her as she gives you a small smile.

"The way to Diagonal Alley is hidden here. To open the way you must tap this brick here with your wand." She says as she points to a brick three bricks up and two cross.

You make a mental note as she taps it and the bricks start to pull back and shift into an archway, opening to a long twisting Alley with shops on each side of the walkway. Rustic sighs matching the shops they hang over, next to brightly painted places right next door. Every place looks and feels like magic as you and Professor McGonagall walk down the path towards the biggest building at the end of the Alley, Gringotts, the wizarding bank to exchange the pounds into wizard money. You look at the goblins as they go along typing up reports or reseats, letting other wizards know if there vault's value and even leading people away to other rooms as you stare in wonder at them. Coming up to a teller, you ask questions about them to Professer McGonagall as they exchange your money into Galleons, Sickles, and Kruns. After a quick explanation of how there are seventeen Sickles to one Galleon and twenty nine Kruns to one Sickle, you and Professor McGonagall head out to the shops. You first stop at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for your school robes. The experience being just like when your mom took you and Petunia to get fancy dresses for a Christmas ball a few years ago, all pokey and having to stand still. You manage it and meet up with the professor outside. Next stop being the Apothecary to pick up potions supplies. The vast amount of items and smells there make you feel weird. On your way Flourish and Blotts, you stop and stare at a beautiful silver throwing knife set that stands in the window of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. You feel drawn to them but Professor McGonagall moves you along to get your books, passing a shop where several boys stare into the window of a broom shop and chatter loudly about which one was best.

"Would you like to get a pet?" Professor McGonagall asks you after picking up books and a chest to hold your belonging in at a store near by.

"I would have to ask my parents first" you reply as you think about it. An owl might be useful but a cat would be fun. Nothing wrong with a cat. You smile at this thought as you head into your last destination for the day, Ollivanders. As you walk in you see a weird older man at the counter and you can't help but stare at him. He stares at you for a moment and his eyes seem to flash.

"Ms Izayoi?" he asks of you with a questioning tone.

"N-no. My name is Lily Evans." You reply confusingly at the older man, his eyes giving you the creeps.

"Ah! I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone else." He chuckles out with a semi knowing smile. "wand arm?" he asks of you.

"Uhh?" you draw as he has his magical tape measure start moving around you. "Right?" After answering he hands you a wand.

"Give it a wave." He tells you to do. As soon as you do so, he takes it away and gives you another to try. This goes on for a half an hour with him murmuring and uttering stuff like interesting and no, not this one. Finally you are handed a willow wand that produces a sliver wisp of sparks. He smiles at this.

"10 and a quarter inch's, willow with a Vampires hair for the core. One of my experimental ones. The hair was collected a long time ago. It will be great at charms. Very swishy." He grins out more. "that will be 8 Galleons please."

You pay the man and quickly exit the shop and Professor McGonagall takes you home. As you pull your trunk in to the house to show Petunia all you got, you wonder about your wand and how natural it feels to you.

* * *

And there you go. I worked hard on this one in editing it before starting the next one before the aforementioned writer's block took hold. I feel if life doesn't get in the way, I'll get to it soon. Thank you and please give a review, I'm glad for anything you may say about the story.

P.s. My block is also coming to a part of many, many plot bunnies pop up. Most MtG related.


End file.
